We Are Warriors: Diana
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. A New Moon Rises...it's time to embrace the Heresy. Character belongs to MMiladinova
1. Chapter 1

**My first rivalry...I'm excited! I apologize if it's late, I've been busy with Christmas stuff with family and friends and just to say...that new _Star Wars_ movie was AMAZING! Anyway, here's the Diana arc...I hope you all like it!**

Chapter 1

"Mir Marama, what are you doing up so late?" a female voice demanded, though not unkindly.

Mir, a young girl with dark, curly hair and bright dark brown eyes, looked behind her, smiling as she looked at her grandmother's slightly smiling face.

"I'm waiting for something," Mir smiled, looking back out her window.

"Oh?" her grandmother asked, walking in and hugging her granddaughter right as the moon broke through the clouds and a brilliant smile broke over her granddaughter's face, "Ah…now I understand,"

She stroked her granddaughter's hair, holding her close as they watched the moon rise and shine through the clouds, painting everything with a pale, wavering light.

"You know, it's said that there is a guardian of the moon," her grandmother started, "A young woman that was put in control of it,"

"I don't think you've told me this one, Grammy," Mir smiled.

"A long time ago, there was a village on the highest of mountains," her grandmother started, "What was so special about this village was that it was home to the fire that lit the whole world. There was no sun, no moon, just that fire that kept the world lit and warm. Every generation there were two tenders of the flame, this generation happened to be a pair of sisters. The elder was of strong body and moral fiber, always protecting those who needed it most. The younger was of swift mind and quick wit, ready to defend herself if need be. One day, the two sisters got into an argument over who would tend the flames. To solve their dispute, the elders of the village took the flames and divided them. The elder sister would tend the flames during the day, letting their brilliant light shine brightly, while the younger would tend during the night with the flames dimmed to a pale glow. The elder sister became the watcher of the Sun while the younger became the watcher of the Moon, both responsible for tending their fires and keeping the world from freezing in ice,"

"Did they ever make up?" Mir asked.

"Eventually," her grandmother nodded, "But they realized they couldn't keep their fires tended while the other was there, so they returned to their positions,"

"That's kinda sad," Mir told her.

"Hmm," her grandmother hummed, "But that's enough for tonight. Time for sweet little girls to go to sleep,"

Mir gave a smile and hugged her grandmother once more before hopping into bed.

"You've got a big day tomorrow," her grandmother started, pulling the sheets over her granddaughter, "Your mother is…"

"Do I _have_ to go?" Mir pleaded, "I can't stay here?"

"Mir, you're still too young to decide whether or not you go," her grandmother reminded her, kissing the girl's forehead, "One day soon though…"

"Then I can stay with you and Daddy?" Mir asked, giving a gap-toothed grin and showcasing her missing front tooth.

"Then you can stay with your Daddy and me," her grandmother smiled, "Goodnight, Mir,"

"Night Grammy,"

* * *

 _Twelve Years Later_

Mir brushed a curly strand of dark hair behind her ear as she looked up at the sky. The day was starting to die, the moon had already risen and the stars were beginning to peek out of their celestial homes, shedding their silvery light upon the Earth.

"You gonna quit skygazing and give your daddy a hug?" a male voice teased.

The young woman turned her gaze from the sky and smiled as she embraced the dark-haired, strongly built man beside her.

"Daydreaming, just like your grandmother," her father teased, poking Mir's nose playfully.

"And like her father," her grandmother retorted, giving her son a sharp cuff upside the head, "The child had no hope in that department,"

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Mir chuckled, smiling happily before the smile melted away, "Do you have to go?"

"Mir," her father started, "You're starting college now…I think you'll be fine,"

"But I won't be with you and Gram," Mir countered.

"At least it's not your mother," her father returned.

Mir…didn't have anything to add to that. She didn't want anything to do with her mother when she was younger and she didn't want anything to do with her now.

"Don't worry, kiddo," he told her, ruffling her curly hair and smiling, "You'll do fine. I know you will. You'll find a lot of good friends and you'll be happy…"

He pulled her into a big hug again.

"But don't get so happy that you don't come home," he warned, "And those boys…"

He closed a dark-colored eye and half-heartedly glared at her.

"I'm too young to be a grandparent…"

"Ew, _Dad_!" Mir whined, making her father laugh and kiss her forehead, "Not 'til I'm married!"

"Don't listen to your father," her grandmother told her, "You will do wonderful, I have faith in you, my little moon,"

"Thanks Gram," Mir smiled, hugging her grandmother, "I'll be home soon,"

"Just be safe and have fun," her grandmother replied, hugging her back, "I love you, Mir,"

"Love you too, Gram, Daddy," Mir replied as her father joined in on the hug.

* * *

Her family wasn't wrong. Mir adjusted to college life easily…after the horrible bout of homesickness the first few days.

But, there were some nice people going around campus and her roommate wasn't that bad. The only qualm Mir had with her roommate, Grace, was that the girl constantly tried dragging the younger student out of her dorm and away from her computer when Mir was trying to play League.

"Mir, I'm starting to think I'm losing my roommate," Grace growled, "I had a friend whose roommate did the same…it didn't end well for the roommate that year…"

"You mean the girl who got hit by the car," Mir replied, giving a slight grin as a heavily wounded Ahri and Leona came past Mir's Diana, "She's fine now…at least, that's what the music department says,"

And with that, Diana charged out of the jungle at Leona with Lunar Rush, killed Ahri with a Crescent Strike as Leona tried to pull to her…only for Diana to activate Pale Cascade and protecting her as Leona's Eclipse exploded. Mir then proceeded to finish off the badly hurt Support, watching as the Radiant Dawn's sword and shield fell to the ground and she melted into a dazzling display of sunlight while the Leona player gave a very loud rant in the all-chat.

 _"And so the fanatic dies,"_ Mir thought with a grim smile as she returned to base to spend her money.

"Are you even listening to me?" Grace asked.

"Nope,"

Grace's eyes narrowed and she unplugged Mir's laptop from the wall, darkening the screen considerably.

"…Really?" Mir deadpanned, glaring up at her roommate.

"I'll let you finish your little match," Grace growled, "But _after_ …you're going to that party with me,"

Mir gave a sigh but nodded. Grace wouldn't let up until she did. It was better to get whatever she wanted to get done and over with than suffer through her unending pestering. But hey, at least she was going to let Mir finish the match!

The younger woman looked back at the screen…just to see Leona come back down the bot lane with Jinx right behind her.

"Ready for round two, fanatic?" Mir murmured to herself as she readied herself for another attack.

* * *

"See, that party wasn't too bad!" Grace grinned a few hours later as the two walked back to their dorm in the dark.

"Eh," Mir shrugged, "It was ok, I guess,"

"'Ok'," Grace deadpanned, "Girl, you need to liven up a bit! Get your head outta the clouds and have some _fun_!"

"I _was_ having fun," Mir shot back, giving a nervous look around the alleyway they walked by and at the group of guys down it, "Look, can we get a move on? It's really dark and…"

"Scaredy cat," Grace chuckled, "Mir, we've got the lights, we're good! Don't…"

And the lights went out.

"Worry…" Grace blinked, "Well…that's not really good,"

"Gee, ya think?"

"At least there's two of us," Grace suggested.

Mir shot a look around them, seeing shadows moving.

"Who's there?" she called, getting a few chuckles from multiple places around them.

"You girls lost?" a male voice asked, smooth and oily and Mir didn't like it.

"Um…no," Grace started, "Just heading to the dorm, that's all,"

"Mind if we…bring you back to there?" the voice chuckled as a hand grabbed Mir's arm.

The young woman jerked it free, backhanding the owner in the process.

"A couple of girls like you two shouldn't be out all alone…" the voice started, sounding as if he were rubbing his jaw, "And shouldn't be hitting someone who wants to help…"

"We can handle it," Mir growled, "Grace…c'mon, let's get outta here…"

"I _insist_ ," the speaker growled, grabbing Grace this time and making her scream as she tried to pull away…only to freeze as a sharp glint of silver metal flashed in the dim light, "Shut up! Don't draw any attention,"

"What do you want!?" Mir snapped as another assailant grabbed her, "Money? I have about twenty dollars in my purse, you can have it and…"

"Don't want money," the speaker shook his head, "Something…not as thin will do,"

Mir's dark eyes flashed in the moonlight and she stomped her foot down on her attacker's foot only to push upwards and ram her head into his chin before racing towards Grace and tackling the guy holding her.

"Grace! Run!" Mir yelled, grabbing at the man…only for a hot, sharp pain to erupt in her stomach.

Mir gasped as the man pushed her off him only to yank out the knife blade and stab down again and again until she collapsed on the pavement, her hands wrapped around the hilt of the man's knife.

She dimly heard the gang running away and Grace's frantic cries for help. She felt Grace's hands pressing on her wound, trying to stop the flow of the silver-black blood as sirens pierced through the air. Mir turned her face up to the moon, giving a peaceful smile as the silvery light bathed the area around her…

And everything went black.

* * *

When she came to, everything was too bright, too clean…and something was tickling her nose…

She reached up to brush it off only for a rough hand to gently grab her wrist, keeping her from ripping out the breathing tube.

"Oh no you don't, kiddo,"

Mir's dark eyes flashed open even wider as she looked over and saw her father and grandmother beside her bed.

She opened her mouth to say something, but her father put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, don't talk," he told her, "We got the call from Grace…she told us what happened. You were really brave, Mir,"

The door opened and in came Grace followed by a young nurse with a clipboard.

"Mir Marama?" the nurse started, "Hi, I'm Elaina Anders…I'm your assigned nurse,"

"Nice to…meet you," Mir rasped, "What…happened?"

"You were stabbed…multiple times," Elaina replied, "You were barely alive when the ambulance got there…and you're still at risk of dying,"

"Is there…nothing you can…do?" Mir asked.

Elaina closed her eyes and bit her lip as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Mir," she answered, "We…we weren't expecting you to wake up again…"

"Now, Elaina, you should know better than to assume someone beyond saving just because of their wounds," a male voice started.

Elaina dropped her clipboard and whirled around to face a man in a dark suit and tie with a fedora on his head.

"Andrew Summers," she growled, blue eyes narrowed, "What are you…"

"Considering you've been affected by the same offer I'm bringing to this young woman…I think you know," Andrew replied with a wry smile.

"I'm lost," Grace admitted, "Elaina, you _know_ him?"

"Remember when my roommate got hit by that car?" Elaina started.

"That was… _your_ roommate?" Mir blinked.

"We thought she'd never wake up…then Andrew came along," Elaina replied, "Grace, why don't you come with me…let Andrew explain what he wants to do to Mir,"

"It won't be as drastic as what happened to her," Andrew promised, "She was a special case,"

"Heh, I bet she was," Elaina grumbled as she and Grace walked out.

"What are they talking about?" Mir's father asked.

"Well, let's start this conversation over and I'll explain," Andrew replied, "My name is Andrew Summers, I work for Riot…creators of League of Legends. Your daughter is one of many who play the game and are successful with it,"

"What's this have to do with her though?" her grandmother asked.

"Simple. I've come to offer Mir a chance to live,"

"…How?" Mir rasped, tiredly looking at the man.

"We've had some success with this in the past…three cases actually," Andrew started, "But I can save your life…all you have to do is agree to do something for me,"

"And…that is?"

"Once you recover…I need you to fight for the League as a Champion,"

Mir gave a grim smile and a mirthless laugh.

"Anyone…told you you're…crazy?" she asked.

"All three Chosens actually," Andrew replied, "Elaina's roommate was the first, then a young huntress who had nearly gotten mauled to death by wolves, and then a young man who was going to go to prison for instigating a barfight and underage drinking. All three now fight for the League as Champions,"

"This will save her life?" her father asked slowly.

"And more," Andrew told him, "She's already been Chosen by a Champion…she just needs to accept,"

"Who…" Mir challenged.

"I thought you'd ask," Andrew nodded, placing a long suitcase on the table and opening the case, "I managed to get this past hospital security and I'd suggest you say nothing about this to Elaina or anyone else,"

He picked up a beautiful, silver blade and gently placed it on Mir's lap. But it was the blade's shape that made Mir's face turn white.

The blade was curved. A _crescent_ blade.

"You've been Chosen by Diana, the Scorn of the Moon," Andrew told her as Mir weakly traced the blade's edge with her finger, hissing as she nicked herself, "Do you accept her and my offer, Mir Marama?"

Mir looked at her father and grandmother, watching as they gave understanding smiles and nods. Mir turned to Andrew and gave a nod.

"I accept being the Chosen of the Moon,"

 **Since this is a rivalry arc, this one will be a little different from its predecessors. How so? You'll just have to see. It'll be slightly longer in word count...maybe even chapters. I won't know until it's written. The same will fall when Shen and Zed are written as well as Nasus and Renekton's arcs. Maybe Fiora and Lux and Talon and Quinn (I know the major ones will get that way...the minor rivalries will be about the average length).**

 **And I'm stopping it before it starts...I'm not pairing Diana and Leona together. So don't ask. Most of you have read my previous stories, I don't write m/m or f/f...it's uncomfortable to me and the Leona/Diana shipping wouldn't work for this story anyway...mainly because Leona's Chosen, Cira, has a _boyfriend_. I'm not writing it, I'm sorry. **

**Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Lux-Runty Grunty**

 **Varus-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven-mooseman3**

 **Riven-Blazingfire5**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big... _big_ chapter for you all! To be honest, I had most of this typed up (most of the end actually). This will actually be a three parter, mainly because with the big rivalries I want to explain _what_ happened to make it so. That won't be this chapter though. _This_ chapter, we have Mir and Diana...and then meeting Leona and Cira...hope you brought popcorn! And...we have some 'cameos' pop in as well.**

Chapter 2

Mir sat in the shade of one of the oak trees, reading. The new Chosen was fully 'recovered' from her wounds…but the shock of being the new Scorn of the Moon still weighed heavy on her. She turned a page of her book and a flutter of contentment rose in her chest.

 _"I remember doing this,"_ Diana's voice hummed softly, _"I was the 'odd' one on Mount Targon because of that though…"_

"A tribe of warriors…all brawn, no brain, right?" Mir joked.

 _"How true that was,"_ Diana deadpanned, _"I could outwit them_ any day _…"_

"Sounds like the jocks nowadays," Mir smiled, turning back to her book.

A loud clattering sound caught her attention and she looked up just to see a young man sprawled out on the cobblestone walkway before her with a group of older guys standing behind him, laughing.

"Ugh, are we _still_ in high-school?" Mir growled, "I thought knocking people's books out of their hands was middle-school stuff,"

 _"They did that to me a lot too,"_ Diana admitted, _"But…that was before they branded me a heretic,"_

"Embrace the Heresy," Mir said with a faint smile.

 _"Show them how wrong they are,"_ Diana agreed.

Mir looked up at the group once more, watching with growing anger as the man got knocked to the ground once more.

"Why doesn't anyone _do_ anything about it?" Mir growled, getting up and starting towards the group…only to stop as a young woman stormed across the plaza with another young man in tow.

She was stocky but tall, her long reddish-blonde hair swept back by the wind, but her stormy blue eyes burned with a fire that outshone the sun.

"You jerks!" she yelled, helping the boy up, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size! Just leave him alone…what'd he do to you!?"

Mir watched as the woman started berating the other men…nearly coming to blows had the blond man beside her not grabbed her arms and gently but firmly dragged her away to help the other boy.

"Glad to see someone stands up for what's right," Mir hummed only to be met with silence, "Diana?"

 _"…That's eerily familiar…"_ the Scorn of the Moon murmured, _"But…you're right. The only problem I see is that she's going to get herself hurt if she keeps charging in like that,"_

"Speaking from experience?"

 _"I'm just stating facts from what I've seen on the Rift…and in my lifetime,"_ Diana growled, _"There's something…_ off _…about her. I don't like it. I don't like it at all,"_

"Maybe she's one of us?" Mir suggested, "Andrew said we tend to sense one another…"

 _"I don't think it's that,"_ Diana told her, _"She's probably normal…I'm just eerily reminded of someone I knew when I see her,"_

"And that would be?"

 _"…Forget it,"_

"Diana…"

 _"Don't test me, Mir,"_ Diana warned, _"I mean it. You've heard what happens…"_

"I doubt you'll kill me," Mir deadpanned, making Diana give a mirthless chuckle.

 _"You'd be right. But I don't want to talk about it, Mir, it's…painful,"_

"Fine, I'll drop it…for now,"

 _"…See, I_ knew _I chose the right Earth-Child for my Chosen,"_ Diana laughed as Mir settled back against the tree.

She closed her eyes contentedly and almost didn't feel Diana shifting free as she let the afternoon wind caress her face and Diana started humming and then singing.

"You are the sun and I the moon," Diana sang softly, "Joined by the gods of fortune. Midnight and bright noon, sharing the sky, we have been blessed, you and I,"

 _"That's pretty,"_ Mir hummed, _"Where…"_

But Diana's pale eyes flashed open as she sat bolt upright…for another voice had started to sing the same melody.

 _"Ask not why the sun sets, nor why the moon hides. Just have faith the sun will rise,"_ a softer, lower voice whispered, _"That the moon will shine and the stars…The stars will keep watch over me and mine,"_

 _"Diana…"_ Mir started, _"What's wrong,"_

"She's here…" Diana whispered, her fists clenching, "That Sun-Worshiping Fanatic is here…"

 _"Fanatic…you mean…"_

"Leona's here…" Diana growled, getting up to her feet and holding her hand out in a strange, claw-like formation as a misty, silver object started to take form.

 _"NO!"_ Mir shrieked, wrenching back control and opening her hand, letting the image fade, "No weapons on campus, Diana!"

 _"She's here!"_ Diana snarled, _"Mir, she'll_ kill _us!"_

"If neither of us engage the other, then we'll be _fine_ ," Mir snapped, "No weapons, _no killing_ ,"

Diana gave a low growl, but she settled down.

 _"Fine,"_

* * *

"Wakey, wakey!" her father's voice called and Mir groaned as she opened a dark eye.

It had been a few weeks since the panic attack that Diana had experienced with thinking Leona was on the campus. Mir was home for the weekend and glad as ever…until her father decided to wake her up.

"Five more minutes," Mir grumbled, grabbing her pillow and snuggling into it even deeper than before.

"C'mon, Little Moon, it's time to get up," her father tried again, shaking her shoulder.

A pale eye glared at him as a circular mark on his daughter's forehead seemed to glow brighter.

"The Moon comes out at night…that's when we'll get up," Diana growled, pulling the blanket over her head as Mir's father chuckled.

"Diana, you know better…" he teased, "The sun's up, so should we be,"

"You're as bad as _my_ father and my sister," Diana snapped, "Go 'way, I want sleep…"

"Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,"

"I'm not the Chosen of the _Moon_ for nothing, Mr. Marama," Diana growled only for her eyes to darken.

"Ugh, _fine_ ," Mir groaned, rolling out of her bed and on top of her father, knocking him to the floor, "Hmm…I think I like the new pillow, Dad. Five more minutes,"

"Haha, very funny," her father grunted, "Geeze, Mir, I think that myth about the freshman fifteen is true…"

He was rewarded by a smack on the chest as Mir propped herself up on her elbows, glaring at him.

"I'm _not_ fat," she huffed, "Diana makes sure of that,"

"Who said you were fat?" her father grinned innocently, "Not me…"

"Hopeless," she grumbled, getting off her father's chest and sitting cross-legged on the floor as her father got to his feet.

He offered his hand and Mir took it, rising to her feet gracefully and fluidly.

"C'mon," he started, nodding his head towards the door, "Your grandma's making breakfast…race you!"

"You're such a child!" Mir teased, chasing after her father as he shot out the door.

He laughed and rounded a corner, knocking over a lampstand by accident and forcing Mir to stop and pick it up.

"Cheater!" she yelled down the stairs as he bolted down them.

 _"Let's even the odds a bit then,"_ Diana suggested, her voice smug, _"You'll have to be prepared for a fall in energy, but if he wants to cheat…"_

"…I think I get it," Mir grinned as a surge of energy rushed through her and suddenly she disappeared in a blaze of silver light, shooting towards the stairs and overtaking her father only to rematerialize and skid into the kitchen seconds before he did, "I win!"

"You cheated, Moon Girl," her father huffed, ruffling her dark hair.

"You cheated first," Mir teased back as she sat down, "Hi Gram!"

"Good morning, Mir, Diana," her grandmother greeted.

 _"Least the sun hasn't broke through the clouds,"_ Diana mumbled.

"You _really_ don't like the sun, do you?" Mir murmured quietly.

 _"Can you blame me?"_ came the bitter reply.

"No, not really,"

"What do you mean?" her grandmother asked, "It's not raining, the storm passed by last night…"

"No, not talking to you, Gram," Mir replied, "Sorry…forget that you can hear me when I talk to her,"

Mir's grandmother gave a laugh as she sat down a plate of pancakes in front of her granddaughter…only to have them stolen by her father.

"Aha! Thank you," he grinned, "Was _wondering_ when you were going to give me my consolation prize…"

" _Daaaaaaad!_ " Mir whined as her grandmother whapped him on the head with a wooden spoon.

"You little imp!" her grandmother scolded, "Give Mir back her breakfast. You're lucky I don't give you Poptarts for breakfast,"

"You don't believe in those!" Mir's father retorted…only to get smacked on the head once again.

Mir and Diana both laughed as Mir's father shoved the plate back towards his daughter with a playful grin.

"Ah, you know I love ya, Mir," he hummed, hugging his daughter close and then holding her out at arms-length to get a good look at her, "Growing up to be more and more spectacular each day,"

Mir gave a slight half-grin right as a knock on the door sounded.

"Who could that be this early in the morning?" Mir's grandmother hummed.

Mir shrugged and got up, padding towards the door and opening it to see Andrew standing in the door.

"Good morning, Andrew," Mir greeted, "What brings you here?"

"You, actually," Andrew admitted, his eyes flicking up to the Lunari symbol that glowed on the girl's forehead.

Mir caught his stare and ran her fingers through her tangle of dark curls, bringing her bangs down to cover the pale mark a bit more.

"Why me?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's…time for you to begin training," Andrew started, bracing himself as her eyes flickered, turning bright silver.

"I can train her, Andrew," Diana growled.

"You sound like Wolf," Andrew sighed, "Diana, I told Kindred and I'll tell you. You'll be able to train Mir in being a warrior…but as to being a Chosen? She's going to need the help of the other three…probably our first most of all since she's been through this the longest,"

Diana's pale eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Who is she, Andrew…"

"I'm not telling you," Andrew told the Scorn of the Moon, "You'll have to see for yourself,"

Diana opened her mouth to protest, but Mir reasserted herself.

"That's _fine_ , Diana," Mir started, "I can be patient…heh, who knows? Maybe I'll get to know her better. I know she's the one who goes to our school…"

Andrew blinked a few times before internally groaning.

 _"You two go to the same campus…that's going to be fun,"_ he thought bitterly to himself, _"It's a good thing they're not roommates or something of that like. They'd kill each other. Well, Cira and Mir wouldn't, Leona and Diana on the other hand…"_

He just hoped they'd _get along_ instead of trying to kill each other.

"Um…Andrew?"

Andrew snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the new Scorn of the Moon.

"I asked when we'd be seeing her?" Mir repeated.

"Within the hour," he finally managed to say, "Just…don't kill each other, ok?"

Mir blinked a few times before opening her mouth to question…only for Andrew to receive a phone call.

"I have to take this," Andrew told her as he looked at the screen, "I'll meet you in Valoran…you'll be summoned, so don't worry about getting there,"

* * *

He wasn't wrong. No sooner had Mir sat back down at the table then the transformation started taking hold. Her star-spangled pajamas started to become sturdy cloth and silvery armor. Her short, dark, curly hair started to smooth out, lengthening and turning a silvery white color as the mark on her forehead glowed a brilliant silver…

And then her whole world exploded into silver and white particles of light.

When the light died, Mir looked around her at the high ceiling and polished tile floor of the atrium. She gripped the leather grip of her crescent blade, it's silvery tip just grazing the floor and casting silver light over the reflective tan tile.

 _"It feels_ so _good to be home…"_ Diana hummed, content.

"What do we do now?" Mir asked, marveling that her voice had taken on Diana's lower tones.

 _"We cannot turn back,"_ Diana told her, _"Move forwards and follow no false light,"_

"We heretics have to stick together, huh?"

 _"I_ knew _there was a reason I liked you…"_

Mir gave a chuckle as she walked forwards with Diana's cautious yet purposeful strides. The new Chosen went through the large doors and down a long hallway, trying all the doors on the sides just to find them locked.

"Well, just one more to try," she stated as she put her pale hand on the final door…and smiled as the portal glided open without so much as a squeak.

She stepped into the room, just to find it dark save for the window to her left, a few candles, and the fireplace before her. A lone figure stood before the fireplace, her back to Mir. She was tall…just as if not a little taller than Mir herself. She had armor on…but then again, a few female Champions did. It was possible that the Champion before her was also in one of the skins as well…

Mir tried to give out a greeting, but her throat wouldn't work for some unknown reason.

"You must be the new champion," a voice as warm as the summer sun started.

Mir gave a nod, clearing her throat.

"Yes," she nodded, "I am…I'm guessing you are too?"

The figure gave a soft laugh and nodded.

"I was the first one," she replied, "My name's Cira, Cira Noble. Andrew said your name was Mir Marama, right?"

Mir nodded as the woman turned around and started stepping closer to the light.

"He…he didn't tell me who Chose you," Cira started.

"Same," Mir agreed.

"Andrew has a habit of not telling anyone who bonded with me," Cira deadpanned, "Might have to have him break that,"

Mir gave a slight half-grin, starting to come into the light as well. The two stepped into the light at the same time, the glow of the candles and window glinting off Cira's golden armor and shield and Mir's silver armor and crescent-shaped blade.

Suddenly, Cira's stormy blue eyes flared brilliant gold and she gave a cry of shock and outrage.

"YOU!" Cira yelled.

Diana wrenched control from Mir, holding the crescent blade in front of her.

"YOU!" Diana roared, charging forwards and slashing, only for Cira to meet it with her gold and scarlet shield.

"I should have _known_ you'd find your way around here sometime, Diana," Cira snarled as Diana whaled on the shield once more.

"I should have known _you'd_ be here too, Leona!" Diana growled as Cira, Leona, shoved Diana back with her shield.

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"_ Mir screeched, _"SHE'S GOING TO HELP US!"_

"Help us by putting that blade in our chest!" Diana snapped.

Suddenly, the doors banged open and Andrew strode in, followed by two figures but the Chosen of the Sun and the Chosen of the Moon didn't care…until they found themselves surrounded by walls of light and magic.

The two Targon Warriors glared heatedly at each other from their otherworldly cages. Andrew came and walked in between them before addressing the two figures.

"Thank you, Lux, Ryze," he started, "I had a feeling I'd need you two, seems I was right,"

"A tactical decision on your part, Andrew," Lux laughed.

"Do you require our services any longer?" Ryze deadpanned, tapping his long fingers against the book at his side, "I've got more researching to do,"

"I'm sure we can behave, _right_ Diana? _Right_ Leona?" Andrew growled, glaring at the two warriors.

"I'll behave," Leona promised, "Just as long as _she_ does,"

"And if _you_ don't?" Diana sneered, "I'll be good…for now,"

"Give the girls back control," Andrew ordered…right as Leona's eyes flashed back to stormy blue and Mir's flashed back to brown.

"What…was _that_ all about!?" Cira demanded, glaring up at the air as she smacked the side of her head.

"Why did you _do_ that to me?!" Mir snapped, also smacking the side of her head.

"Girls, _girls_ ," Andrew placated the two as the barriers dissipated, "Please, let's not fight,"

"I believe that already happened," Cira deadpanned before freezing slightly and smacking the side of her head again, "Hush Leona!"

She glared at Andrew.

" _Why_ didn't you tell me Diana picked someone?" she demanded.

"I _thought_ Leona would handle it better if she met Mir first and didn't have any idea that Diana was there," he admitted.

"Well, you thought wrong," Mir grumbled, making Cira crack a smile.

"This one…I like this one," she grinned before frowning, "I don't want to hear _another word_ outta you, Leona! I don't _care_ if she's Diana's chosen. I like her,"

 _"…I'm beginning to like her as well,"_ Diana hummed, _"I still don't like that she's Leona's…but if I'd known her before, perhaps,"_

"You're not helping either," Mir growled.

 _"Just because Leona's my sister, doesn't mean that we get along,"_

Mir froze and Cira did do.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _SISTERS_!?" both girls shrieked in unison.

Apparently, Leona had said much the same thing.

"You and Diana are _sisters_?!" Cira choked.

"You just _now_ decide to tell me this!?" Mir blinked.

 _"It wasn't relevant before,"_ Diana shrugged.

"Wasn't rele…" Mir choked off as her eyes flashed brilliant silver.

"Big sister always wanted things her way or no way," Diana grinned maliciously, "Always looking out for me and keeping me out of trouble…then chasing me down and trying to put a blade in my back,"

Cira's eyes flashed gold.

"That's _not_ true!" Leona snapped, "Do you think I _wanted_ to chase you down? YOU KILLED MY TEACHERS!"

"THEY CALLED ME A HERETIC AND WERE GOING TO EXECUTE ME!" Diana roared.

"THEY WERE GOING TO DO THE SAME TO ME AT THE RITE OF KORR!" Leona shrieked.

"SO WHY DO YOU DEFEND THEM?!"

"THEY SHOWED ME MERCY!"

"I WASN'T GIVEN THAT LUXURY!"

"LADIES!" Andrew yelled, "Enough!"

Both Targon warriors stood, shaking in rage as they glared at one another.

"Leona, you and Cira are going to train Mir and Diana as Chosen and Champion. Do you understand me?" Andrew ordered.

Leona turned a fiery golden glare towards the Summoner and shook her head.

"No," she snarled, storming past Andrew, "The answer is _no_ , Andrew. I will not train her. Find someone else to do it. I _won't_ ,"

Andrew turned to Diana, who turned a frigid silver stare on him.

"Why didn't you tell me she was the one," Diana growled.

"Because like I told Leona," Andrew sighed, "I wanted you to know _Cira_ first. Cira's a good person…just like Mir is. Don't let your sibling rivalry mar that,"

"Guess what?" Diana snapped, "Too late,"

And with that, she stormed out of the room as well.

Andrew sighed, rubbing his temples. There _had_ to be a way to get those two to get along…but _how_?

Little did he know…Cira and Mir were already on the case.

 **Now you see one reason why I was so keen on not pairing those two together (other than the uncomfortable bit). Leona and Diana being sisters is my own personal headcanon, you don't have to agree, but that's just what I think since RIOT hasn't stated otherwise. I wanted to have a bit of 'Mir and Dad' time, Mir has a great relationship with her father...mine wasn't as great with my own (Neither is Cira's). MMiladinova, I hope that's how you pictured him, I felt like he'd be a really neat and fun dad, someone who cared deeply about his daughter and had no problem being both parent and friend.**

 **Next, Cira and Mir try to get the sisters to at least _try_ and get along...but they find out a bit of history between the two as well...**

 **And, since I can't really get on League due to horrible internet...my guests and other reviewers that want to join, here's what I'll need from you (just put in your review or PM if you have an account on FF or Deviantart):**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**  
 ** _Family?_**  
 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Lux-Runty Grunty**

 **Varus-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven-mooseman3**

 **Riven-Blazingfire5**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Ashe-UntimelyDisease**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter in the Diana arc, this one reflects on what happened back before the two became rivals...expanding a little on Diana's lore. And added bonus...we get to meet Diana and Leona's parents.**

Chapter 3

"Of all the stupid things he's done, _this_ is the worst," Leona snarled, storming into the Institute of War's courtyard and towards the wooded garden to the east.

 _"Shouldn't we be going_ back _into the building?"_ Cira suggested.

"How _dare_ he hide that from me!" the red-head fumed, pushing a branch out of the way as she entered the garden.

 _"Are you going to let me take control again?"_ Cira asked.

"No, and I don't plan to," Leona growled, storming through the woods.

 _"Leona! C'mon, please? Can we talk…"_

Leona slammed her shield into the soft earth and glared up at the brilliant blue sky.

"NO!" she roared, "I _refuse_ to train her! _NOT_ AFTER WHAT SHE DID!"

 _"…Leona…"_

The Radiant Dawn grabbed fistfuls of her red, no, white hair and yanked hard as her form glitched and sputtered between her flesh and blood and metal and wire forms.

"Just be _quiet,_ Cira!" she hissed, her visor flashing in anger, "Leave me alone!"

 _"NO!"_ Cira snapped, _"Leona,_ tell _me what's going on! I know you and Diana don't get along, but you_ can't _hide things from me! We chose to bond and we can't work together if you're hiding things from me,"_

"You don't know what I've seen, Cira," Leona growled, "Your life pales in comparison to mine,"

 _"It's my life now,"_ Cira protested, _"I am the new Radiant Dawn. You Chose me, I want you to_ trust _me now,"_

Leona gave a sigh, looking down at her servos as she clenched them, shuddering internally as she heard the whirring hum as the pistons and struts in them moved. Cira was right, she had a right to know what happened.

"Fine," Leona grumbled, "I'll show you what happened,"

She sat down, her form glitching back into her 'classic' image.

"It all started about five/six years ago…I just turned seventeen, Diana was sixteen," Leona started, "Diana had found this…this 'temple' of sorts…claiming that there was this faction that held the moon higher than the sun…"

* * *

 _"Can I have control of my body now?"_ Mir asked.

"No and don't ask about it again," Diana snapped, stalking into the woods with a death-grip on her blade.

 _"What's so bad about Leona?"_ Mir questioned, _"I mean, I know she's supposed to hunt you down, but Cira seems nice…what's got you both so mad at each other?"_

"Put it this way," Diana grumbled, "There's a few things in our pasts that kinda clash…"

 _"…You mean like the time you utterly destroyed the Solari temple,"_

"On point," Diana deadpanned.

 _"That's why Leona doesn't…"_

"You're so curious, why don't I show you what happened?" Diana snapped, shuddering as the images of the past flared up in her vision, "Leona doesn't like to talk about it, but I think you, as my Chosen, have a right to know. I don't think even Cira knows,"

She sat back against a tree, closing her eyes.

"It all started about five/six years ago…I just turned sixteen, Leona was seventeen," Diana started, "I found an ancient Lunari temple…I brought back a blade and some of the armor, eager to show my find off…I was then called a heretic and brought into the temple to be executed,"

 _"Leona didn't stop them!?"_

"She didn't know I was taken until a while later," Diana sighed, "They were just about to kill me when…"

 _"When you looked to the moon for help,"_ Mir started, _"The moon answered and you became the Scorn of the Moon,"_

"Heh, someone reads the lore," Diana chuckled bitterly, "But that wasn't all that happened…"

* * *

 _Six Years Prior_

Diana gripped her blade, holding the hilt so hard that she was afraid the relic might snap in two. Her breaths came out ragged as blood seeped into the temple floor's silvery stones…both from her blade and from the bodies of the Solari elders that lay broken on the floor. She turned her pale gaze to the moon as it shone through the gaping hole in the roof.

"Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes gratefully as the moon's mark finished taking form upon her forehead, turning her already pale blonde hair a stark silver-white.

The temple doors banged open as armor-shod feet pounded into the room.

"STOP!" Leona's voice shrieked, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER! YOU MUST ST…"

And stop Leona did, her golden eyes wide with horror and shock as she beheld her baby sister kneeling, unharmed, in the midst of sixteen dead priests.

"Diana…" Leona whispered, her shield sinking into the cracks of the floor with a soft thud, "What did…"

"What was necessary," Diana replied, rising shakily to her feet and facing away from her golden sister.

"You…you… _killed_ them?" Leona breathed, "Diana…"

"I killed them all," Diana replied softly, her hands shaking ever so slightly.

"How…how _could_ you?"

"Leona…I…"

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

"…I did what I had to d…" Diana started.

" _Necessary!?"_ Leona demanded, sinking to her knees next to the closest elder, tears streaming as she touched his cold, pale face and gently closed his staring eyes, "He had a wife and child he was taking care of…"

She jabbed at a younger priest, whose blonde hair had fallen in a golden halo around her heart-shaped face.

"There's a young man at her home who was going to propose to her as soon as she was done here," Leona hissed, her tears streaking down her tanned face and hissing as they hit the floor, "Tell me how this was _necessary_!?"

Diana opened her mouth, but was cut off by her older sister.

"You _killed_ them!" Leona snarled, "How _could_ you?! _WHY!?_ "

Diana held out her hands as she approached her sister.

"Get away from me, _heretic_ ," Leona spat darkly.

Diana winced at the term. To hear it from the elders was _one_ thing…hearing it from her sister was _quite_ another.

"Leona…"

 _"Leave me_!"

Diana put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Leo… _listen_ …"

And that was when Leona snapped.

Leona gave a shriek and slashed upwards, her blade cutting two scars right underneath Diana's eyes and making the younger sister cry out, scrambling backwards as blood dripped down her face. Leona stood tall, shaking in fury as she charged forwards.

 _"LISTEN!?"_ Leona roared, her blade slamming down on Diana's curved one, _"DID YOU LISTEN TO THEM WHEN YOU KILLED THEM!? NO! YOU DID NOT!"_

Diana grit her teeth as Leona's blade crashed down on top of hers once more.

" _YOU ONLY LISTENED TO THEIR SCREAMS OF PANIC!"_ Leona shrieked as she brought down her blade again, _"OF DEATH!"_

"I had no choice!" Diana cried as Leona brought down the blade once more.

"NO CHOICE!?" Leona screamed, "EVERYONE HAS THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE!"

Diana pushed away from her sister, watching as Leona… _didn't_ …chase after her. Instead, a furiously shaking Leona jabbed her blade at her.

"And _you_ …" Leona hissed through her stinging tears, "Chose the path of _heresy_ …"

Diana blinked rapidly as Leona raised her blade to the broken roof. The silver sister's eyes widened as a steady golden glow started to shine in the sky's zenith. She'd seen Leona do this before…and she did _not_ want to end up like those sparring dummies. Diana felt her limbs fill with strength and she dashed away in a rush of lunar energy, just as a beam of brilliant solar energy slammed into the ground where she had just stood.

She continued to run, down the mountainside and through the Rakkor village, tears stinging her eyes as she did.

"I _will_ be heard," she swore as she stopped on a cliff's edge, staring up at the golden glow on the mountain's peak, "I will destroy the Solari. I _will_ make you understand, Leona…"

She looked out over the swirling clouds and up at the moon's pale light, smiling greatly as the silver orb filled her with power again.

"A new moon rises…and the Lunari will rise again,"

* * *

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..-...-

* * *

Astra and Orion couldn't have been more different…or so alike. The red-haired, silver eyed Astra was a calm, protective soul while her husband, the pale blonde, golden eyed Orion was more temperamental and had a wit to match the relic blade always at his side. And _both_ of them were reflected greatly in their two daughters, Leona and Diana. It had been a year since the two parents had seen their eldest since she'd been taken away to the Solari temple after her refusal to finish her Korr and having the Sun come to her aid. Their youngest had completed her Korr, however, but still frequented her big sister and spent most of her time reading in the temple library.

They weren't expecting to see their daughters that night after dinner, unaware of the tragedy that had taken place just minutes before.

Diana ran into her old home, clutching her blade to her chest as her mother and father stood up from the dinner table.

"Diana…what a pleasant surprise!" her father beamed…right as her mother frowned.

"What's wrong," she demanded, coming closer, only to freeze as she saw her daughter's bleeding face, "Who hurt you!?"

"L-Leona…" Diana shuddered, still shaking from her flight, "They were going to kill me…I…I stopped them. I _killed_ them all…Leona…she's coming after me. She's going to kill me…"

Her mother pulled her baby to her chest, holding her pale head close before pulling back and looking at her silver child.

"That place under your bed where the floorboards are loose," her mother told her, "It's big enough for you to hide at least until they look somewhere else…"

There was a frantic banging on the front door and Diana froze, staring at the wooden portal like a deer staring down an arrow.

" _Go!"_ her mother ordered, pushing Diana towards her room.

Diana bolted, fear giving her feet wings as her father helped her into the hole and pulled the floorboards over her right as her mother opened the door…revealing Leona's tired, shaking, golden form.

"Leona…what brings you here this late?" her mother asked, noting the haunted, scared gaze in her eldest daughter's face, "I would have thought you to be asleep by this time,"

"Diana…" Leona murmured, "She ran this way…where is she, Mother,"

Her mother noticed it wasn't a question…Leona had a feeling Diana was hiding here and she was right.

"I haven't seen your sister," her mother told her, "I thought she was at the Solari temple with you…"

Leona's golden eyes flared, bright as the sun that lived in her.

"She has _no_ place there," Leona hissed bitterly, "Not when she _murdered_ sixteen people in cold blood!"

"Murder?" Orion blinked, "Leona, you know Diana, you know she wouldn't do…"

"That's what I thought too," Leona growled bitterly, "I _saw her_ with my own eyes, Father! She's a Moon-Worshiping _heretic_! A _murderer_!"

The golden warrior threw her head back, tears streaming as she shook her head.

"She's probably long gone by now…" she murmured, "The Solari tasked me to hunt her down…bring her to justice if I can, kill her if I have to,"

Astra's silver eyes flashed and she grabbed her daughter by the shoulders, the warmth of her armor making Astra's hands feel like they were on fire.

"Leona, I want you to promise me," Astra growled, "You will _not_ kill Diana. _Ever_. If you find her, you bring her _safely_ home. Do you understand me?"

" _Mother_ …" Leona protested, "I can't…"

" _Leona_!" her mother snapped, making Leona flinch as if she were a little girl again, caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "I don't care if you are the Sun's Avatar or a lowly chamber maid. I am your mother. _Promise_ me!"

There was a long pause and Leona's golden eyes lasered in on her mother's silver ones.

"…I promise I will not kill my sister," Leona replied softly, "I will bring her home and to justice for her crimes,"

"Leona…"

"I can't forgive her for what's she's done," Leona told her, "She killed sixteen people. Something like that can't go unpunished,"

The Radiant Dawn shook her head, her fiery locks rippling down her back.

"She's probably halfway down the mountain by now," Leona told her parents, "I have to go. The longer she remains at large, the more danger she's in,"

She embraced her parents quickly and went back out into the still pre-dawn air.

"She's gone?" Diana asked, peering around the door to her and Leona's old room.

"She's on the hunt," Orion told his daughter, putting a hand on her silver-armored shoulder, "She'll catch you one of these days, Little Moon,"

"How true that nickname is now," Diana deadpanned as Orion gave a chuckle and hugged his youngest child, "But, Leona does have a point…I can't stay here and I'm _certainly_ not turning myself in,"

She crossed her arms as her mark started to glow brighter.

"I defended myself. A seeker for truth should be allowed to speak their mind," Diana growled, "Instead I'm branded a heretic and nearly executed. The Moon…she saved me…gave me power I can't even imagine. I'm like Leona now…but different,"

"The Sun and Moon," Orion nodded, "Just like the old legends. You two will cross paths again, I'm fairly sure of it, Diana,"

"And you know your sister," Astra added, leaning onto her husband's shoulder, "She always keeps her promises. She won't kill you,"

"No, she'll bring me back here so the _Elders_ can kill me," Diana deadpanned before shaking her head, "I can't stay but I don't want to go either,"

"You must," Astra told her, "For your own safety,"

"Take care, Little Moon," Orion started, hugging his silver child as Astra laid a kiss on the glowing Lunari mark.

"We love you Diana," Astra murmured, "Be careful, remember that Leona loves you too…even if she doesn't show it right now. Anger blinds us to many things. She'll remember how much she loves you…"

Diana gave a nod and renewed her grip on her blade before silently making her way out of the house and into the steadily brightening night.

Astra looked to Orion and she broke down into tears as he held her close. Both their daughters thrown into a war they didn't want, both of them on opposing sides. It didn't seem likely that they'd _ever_ get along…

But even the Sun and Moon share the sky once in a while, perhaps one day Leona and Diana would make their peace.

* * *

 _Present Day_

 _"And you've been fighting ever since,"_ Mir started, _"Have you ever tried_ talking _to Leona?"_

"You saw what happened in that room," Diana grumbled, "It's not that simple,"

The Scorn of the Moon got to her feet and leaned against the tree again.

"She still wants me dead,"

 _"She promised she wouldn't kill you,"_

"She said she wouldn't kill her sister," Diana corrected, "In her mind, I'm Diana the Heretic that killed sixteen Elders. Diana her sister died six years ago in her mind,"

Mir was silent for a few moments…and then without warning wrenched control from Diana.

 _"What are you doing!?_

"Getting you to play nice," Mir replied, walking towards the edge of the woods…only to run into someone.

"Ow," came Leona's voice from the ground.

"Oh…uh…hi Leona…" Mir blinked.

The Radiant Dawn looked up, revealing stormy blue eyes. It was _Cira_ in control, not Leona.

"Hey, Mir," Cira grunted as she tried to get up, "Um…little help? Armor's a bit heavy…"

Mir gave a grin and helped her fellow Chosen up off the ground. Cira's face spasmed slightly, eyes flickering a brief gold as Leona fought for control, but Cira fought her down.

" _Stop it_ Leona!" Cira growled before looking at Mir, "Now, I _know_ I'm not a Jungler or a Mid-laner, but I still want to train you. I can have Kindred come in and help…but she's still learning as well,"

"Kindred is one of us?" Mir asked, fighting down Diana once more.

"So is Gragas. We're one short of a team," Cira chuckled, "So, if we can keep these two under control…at least for a little while, would you feel like a match on the Rift?"

"But how could I Jungle with Kindred?" Mir asked, "She'd be trying to kill me too…"

"Training battle," Cira explained, "Andrew said that since Diana's taken off the servers while you get settled, we can run through a battle simulation with you without a Summoner taking control of us. Diana will have to help you, but you won't be able to kill your teammates…which would be me, Kindred and maybe Gragas if Samuel's up. I know Dianne is, but we'll have to see,"

"That…sounds very good to me," Mir nodded, "And these two?"

"They can't kill each other while we're in the session," Cira replied, " _After_ though…We might want to keep our distances at least until we figure something out,"

"True," Mir nodded, "But…how will we do that once we're out of here? We um…we go to the same school,"

Cira looked absolutely dumb-struck.

"You…you attend the university?" she blinked rapidly before giving an understanding sigh, _"That's_ what Leona was freaking out about the other day! Someone starting singing a song that Leona knew and it scared her bad after she finished…she said Diana was near but I told her she was just paranoid,"

"That was _you_?" Mir nearly laughed, "So Diana was right…Leona _was_ there!"

 _"I_ told _you!"_ Diana growled.

"Hush," Mir warned before turning back to Cira, "I didn't see you though…Andrew hasn't shown me what you really look like,"

"Same here," Cira nodded, "So I think we should be good,"

"I think so too," Mir agreed, "Shall we get on with the fight?"

"Let's!"

* * *

 _"Cira Noble, that was unfair and you know it,"_ Leona growled as Cira walked back into the Institute of War after their match.

"Says the one that wanted to kill Diana every time we got close to her," Cira deadpanned, "Leona, just _leave_ her _alone_. She hasn't done anything to us yet. Mir's a good person, I'd like to say a friend now,"

 _"Who happens to be the Chosen of my_ sworn enemy _,"_

"You mean your little sister,"

 _"My sister died six years ago,"_ Leona seethed, _"That…that_ heretic _is no sister of mine,"_

"One of these days you'll see that things aren't always black and white," Cira told her, "Everyone has a choice, as you once said. Now you do too,"

 _"And_ what _would that be,"_

"Do you be a petty little two-year old and hold a grudge…" Cira stated, "Or do you be the bigger person and _forgive_? Mercy isn't a weakness, Leona. Sometimes, it's the best gift of all,"

 _"…Sometimes I wonder how old you really are,"_ Leona hummed, _"You don't speak like someone our age,"_

"I keep forgetting that we're the same age," Cira admitted, "I have my moments of wisdom…most of it comes with how I was raised,"

 _"Your religion has some merits, Cira…and I believe you're right in some ways. Mercy is better than revenge, but I don't think I'm quite ready to forgive Diana for what she did,"_

"All things come in time, Leona," Cira told her, looking out the window at the setting sun, "I just hope that you do it before it's too late,"

"I see you two've managed to get Leona and Diana not to kill each other," Andrew's voice called, making Cira turn to face him.

"It's still a work in progress," Cira shrugged, "Who was Chosen, Andrew?"

"Why do you assume that it's something like that?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew…" Cira chastised, "You only come up to me when there's a Chosen or you want something…seeing the papers in your hands, it's a Chosen,"

"Wrong," Andrew replied, "it's not a Chosen,"

He handed the papers to Cira.

"It's actually _two_ ," he smirked, "Cira, Leona, meet Shane Korrigan and Zayne Umbero,"

"Why don't I like this…" Cira muttered as she looked at the picture, "And _why_ are they together…"

"Because they were Chosen around the same time," Andrew started, "And…since you handled Leona and Diana well…"

" _Andrew…_ " Cira growled, _"Who_ are they?"

"Shane has been Chosen by Shen," Andrew replied before tapping on Zayne's picture, "Leona…you should recognize Zayne's Champion. After all, you spent quite a long time with him…and four other Champions,"

Cira's eyes flashed gold and Leona's face went white as her hands shook and her form flickered and glitched. The Project's visor flickered as she looked at the black-haired boy with red sunglasses, a two-pronged blade over each of his arms.

"…Zed…"

 **Well, that was a fun arc. Don't worry, we'll be seeing more of those two later. I know I've said this before, but no one's said anything yet...after I get Fiora's arc (or whoever comes up after) done, I'm thinking about writing an arc about the Projects and how they came to be. Anyone interested? I have my Leona, my Fiora and my Zed...are their any Yi, Yasuo or Lucian people out there that want to get in on the fun?**

 **Anyway, next up is Shen's arc and then Zed's following up. I hope you all enjoyed this! Writing Rivalries is fun, I hope I get more of them... *hint hint wink wink***

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**  
 ** _Family?_**  
 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Lux-Runty Grunty**

 **Varus-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven-mooseman3**

 **Riven-Blazingfire5**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Ashe-UntimelyDisease**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
